1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid delivery apparatus, and in particular, to a fluid delivery system in which direct and uniform pressure can be applied onto the surface of a flexible container, to cause the fluid contained inside the flexible container to be delivered therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Effective and reliable fluid delivery is important in many applications, but is especially important in the medical field. Fluid delivery is often a critical and essential part of many medical procedures and in the care of patients. The most basic application is in the delivery of fluids, such as saline, blood or other medicine, that are stored in a flexible bag. Such fluids are often delivered intravenously to a patient during medical procedures, or during recovery or other treatments.
There currently exists several fluid delivery systems that are used to deliver fluids to a patient. One such system utilizes a pump to deliver the fluids from a fluid bag. However, fluid pumps can be expensive and subject to mechanical or other failure.
Other systems utilize bladders which are inflated or otherwise pressurized to expand and thereby impinge (i.e., apply pressure) on a fluid bag, causing fluid from the fluid bag to be expelled therefrom. However, such systems suffer from the drawback that the pressure applied to the fluid bag is not uniform and consistent, so that folds in the material of the fluid bag can develop as fluid is being expelled. This results in inconsistent flow of fluid from the fluid bag.
Thus, there still remains a need for a fluid delivery system in which pressure is provided in an effective and reliable manner.